1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates 9enerally to board type games and more particularly to a laser game which selectively diverts laser beams by user-placed mirrors
2. Description of the Related Art
Many board games have been provided which use paths across their surface as part of the game. An example of such games is STIX by Avalon Press In addition, games exist that depend on the deflection or reflection of objects off of other objects to "score" points
An example of a board game that combines the features of the players creating paths and the deflection of the paths is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,671 issued to Gerald Estrin on Jun. 23, 1970. The Estrin patent shows a board game having a matrix comprised of rows and columns and an energy source which can be selectively positioned to direct energy along a selected column, thereby creating an energy path. The energy path may be diverted to a row and then back to a column by deflecting pieces The deflecting pieces may be small mirrors.
However, Estrin does not contemplate laser technology nor the unique elements or rules of the instant invention.